


A Lonely Preface.

by orphan_account



Series: The Courier [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Dangerous, Fallout, Long, Vegas, lone, new, road - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Courier, Alice walks lonely towards New Vegas.How far can one lonely wanderer get?





	

A rigid chill shook up Alice's spine. The nightfall of the Nevada desert was never friendly. Nor was it warm.. No home, no camp, no settlement. No where for Alice to call her own, it got rough, ever since she woke up, the town Doc of Goodsprings, was a kindly old man, with a bit of an attitude, but just the one day was all she had to hear from him.  
Alice began thinking about having Sunny follow her, but she didn't seem to care much for this type of adventure, sometimes being alone is the best road.  
Alice curled her arms to her body, next to her crawling fire, she was roasting bloatfly over the flames, it smelled extremely pungent and unpleasant, but she knew it would taste better, better than going hungry again.. Alice held her hands closer to the fire, struggling for warmth, she couldn't wait till she finally got too New Vegas.  
Alice imagined strongly, the crazy nights she'd have, gambling, drinking till she puked, then maybe hire someone for the night, a treat she never got often.  
Alice layed down on the rough sand next to her fire, she breathed shakily.  
Alice grasped her poker, and poked the bloatfly slab, it was burnt heavily but that's the only way it tasted worth a damn. With a full stomach and a low burning fire, Alice covered herself with a toasty sewn jacket blanket, and slept throughout the night..

 

With the coyotes howling at dawn, it was rough trying to sleep, trying to be unnoticed was also overrated in Nevadas great desert, too many radscorpions and crazy raiders..  
Without waking the local pack of them, Alice quietly packed the leftover meats, and her blankets into her backpack and headed off towards the grand city. Alice began wondering how much she'd get into trouble, she has drinking issues, but it'd be worth it, to get fucked up every other night. Pleasant thoughts of alchohol and drugs mixed with late nights and sex ran crazily through her mind. Alice grasped a canteen of water from her hip, she drank lightly, she had little to almost nothing left in it..  
Alice remembered how Sunny told her anyone could change their story, then hey had a passionate round of oral, her first time having relations with a woman, it was pleasant for a change.. The morning Alice left, Sunny cried heavily, and ignored Alice's every word, as if she wasn't even in the same town.. Alice grasped the locket around her neck, gifted to her by Sunny, the only thing she really held close, it was heart wrenching to think about it..  
The road seemed longer as she walked closer, she felt more and more as if she was getting farther away than closer.. Alice's feet ached awfully, she sat and rubbed her feet for a few moments, then stood and began walking again. 

 

Alice finally arrived somewhat nearer to Vegas, she reached a small town on a beltway. A long rest she needed a peaceful area to keep her safely. Alice held her pistol close to her chest while she layed down in a soft bed, she closed her eyes and slept quietly..


End file.
